Such feed metering devices, for cows, for example, are generally known. However, a disadvantage of known feed metering devices is that ascertaining whether fodder or drink or both remain in the feed unit after an animal has visited same can only be determined in a cumbersome manner. Such a determination of the remnants may inter alia be an indication of the health condition of the animal; for, when an animal unexpectedly takes a smaller amount of fodder or drink or both, this may indicate that the animal is ill. Moreover, it is undesirable that, when an animal leaves a certain amount of fodder or drink or both in the feed unit, such remnants will be available for the next animal without being taken into account.